


Child of Light

by starrdust411



Series: Ways of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Humor, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdust411/pseuds/starrdust411
Summary: Having been estranged from his friends for several months in order to further his Jedi training, Luke travels to a distant planet to reunite and try to explain his actions, but even apologizes rarely come easy.





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken some time for Luke to come to terms with the fact that he was just a vessel for the Force, the growing realization becoming easier for him to accept after a while. Often he would think of his body as a pitcher and the Force was the water that filled it and that gave him comfort, but other times the image was less kind and he felt like an object placed on a shelf for display and nothing more. Master Yoda had once referred to the Force as his ally, but Luke saw it as something else that was harder to describe. Lately, however, he had felt burdened by the Force instead of allied with it. 

Being the last of his religion left him in an odd place filled with obligation devoid of direction or guidance. Luke knew that he had to rebuild the Jedi order, to create a better academy in order to guide and teach future generations. Yet in the same instant Luke was still new to the Force and its teachings and in desperate need of his own guidance. Yoda had told Luke that his training was complete, that there was nothing more for him to learn, but how could such a thing be true when Jedi of old had spent the entirety of their formative years until early adulthood under the guidance and wisdom of their masters where Luke only had a few short lessons taught over the course of weeks at his disposal. 

Yet as ever the Force moved through him as it did all things, guiding his path towards ruins abandoned centuries ago and left to the cruel decay of time or dry old texts that with barely legible ink and pages brittle to the touch. Often Luke felt he was doomed to chase shadows and converse with the dead until he too walked amongst the spirits, but when those thoughts showed their head he willed himself to recall that there was still hope. 

Hope was all around him, growing in strange ways, like the very thing building inside of his body. Luke had felt it months ago, the change frightening in its unexpected newness, but now he was resigned to his fate. It was just another way that the Force was moving through him, filling him with its power and contorting him to strange shapes in order to carry out the mission of rebuilding. 

The child grew stouter and larger every day. Already its heartbeat was strong enough to be detected by even the most dated medical equipment as its shape caused Luke’s body to adjust to accommodate. His stride had shifted ever so slightly and he was no longer as nimble or deft in movement as he had once been. Yet he could not stay still any more than one could stop the hand of time from pushing forward and so he told no one of his state and hid his body as best as he could beneath his layered robes. 

The former was the more difficult task, because it meant cutting himself off from his friends. He had already felt himself drifting away from the others thanks to his obligations to the Force. Not that he was the only one whose hands were tied. Leia most of all was constantly busy helping to form the New Republic while Han… 

Han was a more difficult matter. The two of them had fallen together again and again over the years, in ways that Luke had once wished for but had grown to regret. He was familiar enough with the Jedi practices to know that intimate relationships weren’t something that he should be involved in any longer, but still he found himself with a longing towards Han that consumed him body and soul. Every time they were together it was with a kind of pleasure he felt deep in his bones, like peeling away the burdensome layers of himself and just being only Luke again. There was no responsibility or expectation when Han’s arms were around him, his hands roaming the plains of his body, his mouth caressing… Yet once it was all over Luke would find himself overcome with guilt at the knowledge that he had betrayed a part of himself and the promises he had made to everyone and no one.

Leaving Han was the hardest thing he had to do and Luke was absolutely certain that his old friend would never forgive him after his sudden departure, but at least he could take some small comfort in knowing that he had at last reaffirmed his dedication to his training.

The child began to stir within him as it often did when Luke found his mind swirling. Beneath the layers of his cloak his fingers twitched with the urge to offer comfort to the creation within him, but he stayed firm in his resolve not to do so unless he wanted to give himself and his situation away. Not that his present company would pass judgment upon him.

Chirrut moved with a surprising amount of confidence in his steps for a blind man. Even while using his staff to guide his path, each foot fall was made with the kind of certainty that came with knowing absolutely what the trail ahead had to offer. Luke had heard of Chirrut through the other Rebels long ago, but his time over the years since joining the Alliance had been too chaotic to allow him to seek the man out. Now at last he was given the opportunity and when he had happened upon Chirrut he got the distinct feeling that the monk had been expecting him for some time.

“I knew that our paths would cross sooner or later,” Chirrut had told him with a good natured chuckle. “The Force takes its time, but its course is always certain.”

Luke gave a distant hum, but he did not know how strongly he agreed with the sentiment. His years had been filled with uncertainty as of late and even now his future seemed shaky. 

Glancing behind them, Luke caught of glimpse of Chirrut’s companion Baze, stalking the two from a considerable distance. Luke had intended to converse with him as well, but Baze had declined, insisting that Chirrut was the one best fit to serve Luke’s purposes. Yet still the man stayed with them, following their path like an errant shadow and Luke suspected it had everything to do with the bond between Baze and Chirrut. 

“I know there’s not much use in the sentiment, but I am sorry about Jedha and the temple,” Luke offered as he turned his attention back to his companion and was rewarded with a dismissive wave.

“It was a deep loss, but time is healing,” Chirrut said sagely. “Besides, I am alive and I still have the Force and Baze with me. That is enough to be thankful for.”

Luke nodded as the child inside of him shifted. By his best guess there would be another two months before his body would expel the baby, but he had no plans for what to do when the time came, a fact that he had sense enough to be ashamed of. It would be difficult to rebuild the Jedi order with a child at his knee and being apart from his friends meant that there would be no one to care for the child should he be needed elsewhere. Yet already Luke knew that abandoning this baby was out of the question. It was a being created purely of Force energy, so that meant a great deal of significance for the future.

Luke sighed and this time allowed his right hand to rest on the bulging swell as casually as he could manage. He was in good health and he had done his part to ensure that the babe was as well, but given that it was a child of the Force he suspected there was not much that truly needed to be done. 

“It’s such a shame,” Luke went on. “I would have liked to have visited the temple. I’m sure that the Guardians of the Whill had a great deal of knowledge to offer.”

Chirrut laughed, his head tipping back slightly as he stepped nimbly around a fallen stone obstructing in their path. “You talk about them as if they are all gone, but I still live and breathe. Just as the Jedi have not all passed on while you dwell amongst us.”

“You are a far greater Guardian than I am a Jedi,” he confessed. “You have years of skill and training behind you, where I only have the teachings cultivated by brief lessons and unfortunate experience.”

“Hey now! Don’t speak of me like I’m some old relic,” Chirrut shot back with a friendly smirk. “I’m still a spry young man, you know!”

This time it was Luke’s turn to chuckle. “That goes without question. And certainly you are fortunate to have such warm company.”

Chirrut’s smile shined in his pale eyes and caused his whole being to produce joyous warmth. “Yes. After all, where would any of us be without warm company?”

 _Alone,_ Luke answered silently. _Painfully alone._

The thought felt hypocritical when inside of him another life was growing, a new mind forming and slowly taking shape, but Luke suspected he had been given this life as a duty, not a gift. It would be a pupil for him to shape and look after in the way of Jedi masters and their padawan, but not beyond that.

Yet Luke pushed down all of those turbulent reflections and carried on. “There certainly is truth to that sentiment. And more importantly I feel that we can be of great use to each other in the future. You’ve no doubt guessed that I have plans to build a new academy and your help would be greatly appreciated. I know the Guardians of the Whill were not Jedi, but they were familiar with the ways of the Force. I’m certain you have a wealth of knowledge and insight to offer when the time arrives.”

The look that settled on Chirrut’s features was one of silent glee as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back in order to better bask in the sun’s tender rays. “I am certain that I am honored,” Chirrut joked lightly. “Baze and I would be glad to help in whatever way we can.”

“Both of you are more than welcome to contribute,” Luke said, glancing briefly in the man in question’s direction. “Although I wonder if I should be asking Baze first before we count him amongst our number.”

Chirrut chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. “I can assure you wherever I am Baze will be with me. It is our way.”

“I admire your devotion towards one another.”

Chirrut shook his head. “Devotion? That is certainly a strange word for ‘love.’”

Luke felt his own steps falter at the comment. He turned towards Chirrut, searching for any sign of jest, but it was clear that there was only sincerity in his words. “I apologize. Since you were a monk, I had thought-”

“That love would be forbidden within my order?” he shook his head. “It’s just as you said, the Guardians of the Whill were not Jedi. We did not prevent those of our practice from finding love. After all, love is an important part of this world. It gives us purpose and connection. There is never shame in it.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘shame’ is the issue,” Luke corrected lightly, mindful to keep his tone conversational as he and Chirrut came to rest beneath the sparse shade offered in the archway of a nearby dilapidated building. Baze halted in his own steady march as well, but he did not close the distance between them, instead choosing to hang back and keep a watchful eye on the seemingly calm area. There wasn’t another sentient being for miles, the ruins offering a perfect place for private discussion, but Luke couldn’t fault the man for his behavior. The war may have been behind them, but there was still much fear and strife spread throughout the galaxy. As tempting as the urge to relax and be at peace seemed, it would be a foolish thing for anyone in their position to give into. “It’s more along the lines of ‘conflict.’ The appreciation of all life is one thing, but the feelings that love and attachment can inspire – fear, jealousy, anger – can lead to darker paths if not kept in check.”

“You sound very much like a student reciting passages from an old book,” Chirrut teased as he shifted and rested his weight on his staff. “It’s true that this was the Jedi belief, but it was an over simplification of a greater issue. While jealousy and anger are unarguably poisonous feelings, fear is harder to avoid in any being, even the devout. What we do with it is telling of our character and bearings, but to restrict many from such a joyous experience such as love out of worry that it will lead to something darker is short sighted folly.”

Luke chuckled and allowed his own weight to rest on the brick pillar behind him. It was chipped with age and slowly beginning to crumble, but he was confident that the structure would be strong enough to support his weight. “I fear that you and I have reached something of an impasse.”

“Really?” Chirrut gave a short bark of surprised laughter as he ran a hand over his close cropped hair. “I have to admit I am surprised to hear such a thing from you, Skywalker, given how profoundly love has blessed you.”

Despite his better instincts Luke found himself bristling at the blind man’s words. He found his fingers grasping at the fabric around his middle unconsciously, before quickly drawing away when realization struck him. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he answered cagily, yet Chirrut seemed unfazed.

“The child, of course,” Chirrut answered without hesitation. He waved his hand in Luke’s general direction as his vacant blue eyes seemed to study the far wall. “When are you due? No, wait. Let me guess… Three months?”

Luke felt the blush rise up on his face and spread to his ears even before he could push it back down. He ducked his head and slung a self-conscious arm over his own waist, suddenly too embarrassed to even attempt to meet Chirrut’s empty gaze. “I don’t understand. How did you know?”

Chirrut’s grin widened. “Was I right?”

“Close,” Luke allowed. “Two months.”

“Ah,” Chirrut said with mock disappointment, snapping his fingers together for emphasis. “Almost.”

“Chirrut, I…”

“I may be blind, Skywalker, but my senses are quite keen, even without aid of the Force,” he explained. “You’re far enough along that your gait has shifted, making your steps slower and heavier. You are also drawing heavy breathes despite our leisurely pace, which was particularly odd for a man your age and with your regular level of activity. And while I cannot see your hands I could hear the fabric of your clothes rustling the few times you made to touch or adjust your cloak and always it was around your stomach.”

For a moment Luke found himself only gaping at Chirrut and the knowing look on his face, yet once it had passed he found himself unable to hold in the laughter that had built in his throat. “I suppose I should be more mindful to guard my behaviors in the future. Although, I’m afraid I have to say you are mistaken; this child was created by the Force, not love.”

The guardian gave a thoughtful frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. “The Force can do many wondrous things, Skywalker, but creating life requires a bit more concentration and effort than what you seem to believe. The Force may have indeed helped bring this new life into being, but not without aid.”

Once again Luke felt stricken by the monk’s words as he found himself grasping his stomach as if he had never felt it before. “You mean to say that I did this… _to myself_?” He shook his head. “Who would do such a thing?”

“I am certain that there a great many who have gone into similar situations willingly,” Chirrut teased. “And I suppose it is possible, although difficult to image, that you may have managed to do this unconsciously. Perhaps the Force was acting upon some unspoken desires that you held close to your heart?”

“But I never…!” he began indignantly, but quickly reigned himself in. 

Luke forced himself to remember that Chirrut may not have been a proper Jedi, but he was certainly more knowledgeable than he and was simply presenting him with a bit of perspective. Beneath his skin the baby offered him nothing, no stirring or kicking of any kind, yet Luke suddenly felt very conscious of the creature that had been living inside him for seven months. This whole time he had looked to this child as nothing more than a creation of the Force, yet if he had been the one to have brought this life into being whether consciously or not … 

“If what you speculate is true, then that only means that this child was formed by _me_ and no one else.”

He watched as the guardian nodded, bobbing his head in a slow, deliberate manner as he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful hand. “Normally, I would agree with you, Skywalker, but my instinct tells me that this babe was conceived as part of a union. The presence of another is clear.”

The realization trickled down upon him like a splash of cold water and Luke wondered how he could have been so blind and foolish. He reached out his senses and felt the child, touching the babe with the Force for the first time and suddenly he knew with absolute certainty. This child, his baby, his _daughter_ had been conceived during his time with Han. It was his child too, his and Luke’s, and the realization of that made Luke suddenly feel cold. He had been wrong to push Han away, because if the Force had truly meant for him to be alone then it never would have allowed Luke to bring about this miracle.

“Han,” he sighed, saying the name out loud for the first time in ages and the baby responded with a gentle push, newly formed feet reaching out to press against the palm of his hand. Luke frowned, closing his eyes as he offered the side of his stomach a tender caress. “I’m so sorry.”

“General Solo?” Chirrut ventured the shock clear in his tone. He gave an awkward chuckle. “I had heard the rumors, but I never would have…”

“I’m sorry, Chirrut,” Luke said sincerely as he took a step away from the pillar he had been resting against. “I’m afraid I have to cut this meeting off sooner than I would have liked, but there is somewhere I need to be.”

“Of course,” Chirrut said, extending his hand in Luke’s direction. Luke accepted the offering and returned the gesture with a grateful shake. “Our paths will cross again. I am sure of it.”

“Thank you for your guidance and your insight,” he said in parting. Chirrut waved him off as Luke hurried away.

Baze gave him a knowing smile as he walked passed and offered him a gruff “congratulations” as Luke disappeared in search of transport off world.

*

Flying had lost its appeal as of late. With his newly expanded size the task of finding a comfortable position inside the cockpit of his X-Wing had grown difficult as Luke found himself constantly pushing the seat further and further away from the controls in order to avoid having his stomach press too closely against it. Sitting for long periods was no easy feat either as the circulation to his lower half had lessened lately, his back and legs seizing in discomfort when traveling for an extensive period. 

Yet Luke had no choice but to rely on his X-Wing. Traveling to remote edges of the galaxy in search of relics meant that he wasn’t rich in options when it came to finding transportation and isolating himself from his friends further limited his resources. Luke sighed and placed a hand to his eyes, already feeling tired and filled with regret. He wished he could go back and fix this mistake, could stop himself from pushing away, but in that moment he had been so certain that the decision was the right one. He had only become aware of the babe’s existence after his parting with Han and had taken the development as a sign that the Force was condoning his chosen path. What a fool he was.

 _I’m sorry Han,_ he found himself saying again. _I owe you a million apologies for this._

The baby shifted inside him and Luke remembered that there was another he had wronged. He sighed and caressed his stomach sending his feelings towards the life within. _I was so cold to you and I regret every moment of that. You were a burden to me before, but I was wrong to treat you as such. I hope someday you’ll forgive me._

The child’s mind was still forming, too new and under developed to properly express thought, but her feelings were there. He could see her, a little girl filling with vibrant life and brimming with potential. She would be his pupil when the time came, but he realized now that she was something far more precious than that.

A light flashed on the console, signaling to Luke that there was an inbound transmission. He found himself bristling, because he had been ducking his friends for so long that even now the thought of speaking with them was difficult. Yet Luke knew that if he were going to make things right then he would have to start sooner rather than later. With a reluctant sigh, Luke accepted the transmission, grateful that being in his X-Wing meant that the communication would be verbal only.

“Luke,” Leia’s voice greeted him and his muscles seemed to tighten at the single word. “I’m glad you decided to receive me.”

Her words were coming in muffled, a strange whooshing sound seeming to carry too loud of a presence in the background, but even with the distortion he could still decipher the edge of disapproval in Leia’s tone. “I’m sorry I haven’t been responsive. Lately I’ve been traveling to remote sectors scouting for artifacts.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, but Luke still felt guilt at concealing something from Leia. Yet at the same time he knew better than to confess everything right now. It would be better, and easier to believe, if he could look Leia in the eye while explaining what had transpired. “Well I’m glad to know you’re in range now,” she went on, although from the air of her words Luke suspected she hadn’t fully accepted his explanation, but simply didn’t have time to question him on the details. “There’s a situation that I wanted to make you aware of.”

Again Luke found himself growing tense as he adjusted himself against his seat, both hands tightening on his controls in anticipation. “What is it?”

“We’ve been running into some trouble managing one of our outposts on Volarus. No one has been killed, but our construction site had been attacked several times. I suspect that it may be either a group of Imperial sympathizers or a band of local saboteurs, but…”

“You don’t want to take any chances,” he concluded. 

“Right,” she said. “It may be nothing, but it would be useful to have a Jedi around just in case.”

Luke frowned as one hand drifted away from the controls and down to his stomach. He knew for certain that Leia was not one to ask for help idly, if she had bothered to reach out to him than that meant the matter could be more urgent than she was even letting on. Yet putting himself in danger in his current condition gave him pause. He was slower than before, unaccustomed to swift movements in his present state, and while he could rely on his abilities with the Force should matters call for a physical confrontation the potential for bodily harm was still there.

All the same he felt certain the decision had already been made the moment Leia had made the call. They had only known each other as brother and sister for a few short years, but Luke had developed protective urges towards Leia well before then.

“Send me the coordinates. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll do it right now.” Luke could practically see the smile of quiet relief on Leia’s face when she spoke. “Thank you Luke. I’m sure Han and the others will be glad to see you, too.”

The communication ended and the cockpit was filled with silence once more as Luke felt his heart begin to tighten.

*  
Luke wasn’t certain whether or not he should have counted himself as fortunate when he arrived on Volarus to be greeted by an onslaught of torrential rain. Volarus was a world rich with dense forested areas, broken up by wide oceans. Its climate was mostly tropical, but the particular area where the New Republic had decided to build its latest outpost was currently in the middle of monsoon season which meant there would be little to no reprieve from the storms for however long he would be staying on the planet.

On the one hand, Luke reasoned that being accosted by rain would make his current choice of heavy layered clothes seem far less suspicious. Yet on the other hand he would have to endure soft, muddy soil and the constant dissatisfaction of never feeling completely dry. It didn’t seem like a fair trade, but he would have to make do. 

Artoo and Threepio were the first to greet him upon arrival and Luke had to admit he was stunned to see the two. Given the planet’s current weather cycle he would have thought for certain that the droids would have been spared to endure the wind and rain. Yet there they both were stationed in the hastily constructed shelter that served as the Republic’s current base of operation. 

“Master Luke! It’s so good to see you again,” Threepio greeted when he pushed open the door and stepped inside the recently constructed lodging. He was relieved to feel something hard and solid beneath his feet after a long trek through muddied terrain. There was still a chill in the air as if the vapors of the rain were lingering on his skin, but even if the structure was temporary the walls and ceiling were sturdy enough to withstand the harsh winds and persistent rain that they would have to endure for the next few weeks. “Although, it is unfortunate that it had to happen during this terrible storm. The downpour has been disastrous for my circuits.”

Artoo rolled up to him, whirling and beeping in pleasure and Luke found himself smiling at the droid’s greeting even as he shook the water off of his cloak. 

“Artoo expresses his warm regards as well,” Threepio translated, although Luke had long since learned to understand the meaning behind the astromech droid’s chimes. 

“It’s good to see you both,” he said sincerely as he raised a hand to sweep aside a particularly damp bang that was still clinging to his forehead. “Where’s Leia?”

“I believe the Princess is located in one of the main units across the courtyard,” Threepio explained, his stiff limbs shifting in the indicated direction. “I would be glad to take you to her.”

“That’s okay, Threepio,” Luke said with a wave. He didn’t want to force the poor protocol droid to have to endure the rain any more than necessary, even if his body were likely weather sealed and able to withstand being briefly submerged. “I’ll find my way.”

He lifted his hood back over his head, keeping the material as far over his eyes as possible and braced himself before stepping back through the threshold and out into the storm. The rain had picked up during the brief period he had spent chatting with Threepio and Artoo and suddenly the world was obscured in a curtain of rushing water. Already he could feel his skin getting soaked as the wind doubled its strength, blowing his robes and stabbing him with rain. It was difficult to see or trudge through the soft earth, but he was able to extend his senses well enough to guide his steps even without sight. He found Leia’s presence and locked onto it like a homing beacon as he walked across the “courtyard” as Threepio had generously called it.

When he pushed his way inside her shelter, he was fortunate to find that Leia was alone, looking comfortably dry even as she sat and scowled at the display of the datapad resting in her lap. She looked up at Luke when he arrived and he was sure to offer her a warm, apologetic smile when their eyes met.

He was comforted when Leia returned his grin, her aura radiating relief and warmth as she set her documents aside in order to welcome him. “You’ve arrived,” Leia greeted. Stepping closer to hug him, she stopped herself when Luke pushed back his cowl and caused water to cascade towards the floor beneath them. Leia chuckled and stepped back, offering only a touch of her hands to his shoulders in place of a more intimate gesture. “Did you just come in?”

Luke nodded. “I hope things haven’t been too chaotic while you waited.”

Luke watched as Leia’s face grew serious, her mind returning to the business at hand as she slipped back into the role of diplomat. “It’s been… stable, but I don’t count on things staying that way for long.”

“What exactly is the Republic doing on Volarus anyway?”

“Building a bridge,” Leia explained. “It was meant to be a good faith gesture: the Empire had once been stationed on this planet and when they were forced out, most of the planet’s infrastructure was destroyed, seemingly out of spite. We had thought the task of rebuilding would be a simple one, but we were met with resistance at every turn. We had hoped to be finished before the storms, but as you can see we’ve fallen far behind schedule.”

“So you think that some of the former Imperials never really abandoned their posts?” he ventured as he stepped away in order to brush off some of the excess rain water.

“That or some of the native inhabitants aren’t happy with us and want to put a halt to construction in the hopes that we’ll eventually grow tired and leave.”

Luke nodded. It was possible that there was some truth to the latter statement; after all rural planets such as Volarus were often closed off to outsiders. To have endured one hostile group for so many years would sour the image of any who sought to make contact. Yet the more likely answer was the former, because even with the Emperor’s death there were still many who had dug their heels too deeply into the old ways to accept change now.

“You must be cold,” Leia said, her words piercing through his thoughts as her soft hands began tugging gently at his sleeves. “Here, you can take off some of those wet layers and stand by the heater.”

Luke shook his head. “I’d prefer not to.”

“Why not?” Leia asked, her words coming off as more of a challenge than genuine confusion as she pinned him with a critical frown.

Luke ducked his head, saying nothing as his mind scrambled for what to tell her. He had known this conversation would be coming sooner rather than later, but even has he readied himself for the reunion Luke had never succeeded in putting an explanation into proper words.

Yet Luke soon found that he didn’t have to when Leia began to look at him, studying him not with her eyes, but reaching out with the Force. Luke watched as her eyes narrowed and widened as the answer arrived sudden and unexpected. Her hand flew to cup her mouth as Leia took a startled step away from him. “Luke!” she gasped. “How did this…? When did you…? What _happened_ to you?”

For a moment Luke could do no more than offer Leia a wry smile. It was times like this that he was grateful for the bond that had grown between them, because it meant that his explanation would come a bit easier. Yet it was clear from the way Leia was staring that she would not be satisfied with cryptic answers or aloof grins and he forced himself to offer something in words. “Well, that’s sort of a complicated answer.”

“ _Un_ complicate it,” she practically demanded, patience already waning as she frowned up at Luke expectantly. “Start from the beginning.”

Luke chuckled and found himself resigned to peeling off his layers. There was no sense in hiding anymore now that Leia knew the truth. He could only hope that they would be alone long enough for his clothes to dry out a bit before anyone decided to intrude. Unburdened by the damp cloak his condition became all the more obvious. He could see the way Leia’s eyes continued to linger on his girth, studying the size of him quietly as her mind no doubt began to speculate on possible answers while waiting for Luke to offer the details.

“Well, actually I’ll start with the most obvious part,” he relented as he draped his cloak over a nearby hook that appeared sturdy enough to hold the weight. “Yes, I am pregnant. And yes, I am healthy, both of us are.”

Leia’s frown never wavered, even as her gaze flickered down to the front of his tunic. Free from the sash he usually wrapped around his waist, the dark material jutted outward and billowed around his hardened stomach. He hadn’t allowed anyone to see him this way aside from the few med droids he had visited and Luke found it strange that he felt more relieved than embarrassed. Yet without the thick materials of his cloak his body suddenly felt the chill that came from wandering around in the rain and Luke found himself seeking the comfort of the heater’s blast. 

“How far along are you?” Leia asked, moving with Luke as he went to stand by the portable space heater that had been installed in her cabin. 

“Seven months,” he answered.

A touch of disapproval crept into Leia’s frown, but she did not voice her opinion, seemingly willing to hold off for now. “But _how_? How could this have happened? Men of our species…” Leia stopped herself and gave her head a slight shake as she motioned for Luke to have a seat. The chairs in her lodgings were little more than metal polls wrapped with some burlap material and offered no real support, but Luke didn’t complain, because the burden of his weight was starting become more pronounced the longer he stood. “I’ve never seen something like this before.”

Luke sighed and rubbed his hands together. “That’s the complicated part,” he confessed. “I’m not quite sure how this happened either, but I’m certain that it was…”

“The will of the Force?” she concluded. Luke offered her a short nod and Leia hummed thoughtfully as she glanced down at the floor that was little more than wood covered by thin carpeting laid out beneath them. “So that’s why you disappeared.”

“Not at first,” he admitted, already beginning to feel ashamed even as he forced himself to carry on. “At first it was part of a path I thought I had to continue down alone, but…”

His words faltered when Leia’s hand landed on top of his, her delicate fingers slipping between his joined fists and settling there. “You don’t have to explain,” Leia cut in gently as she took a seat in the chair beside his. “I think I understand that part in a way. It doesn’t make me happy, of course, knowing that you’d try to run away, but… we’re together again and that’s what matters.”

Luke smiled over at her, already feeling relieved, lighter and yet there was still more to be said. 

Leia’s eyes slowly drifted from their joined hands over to his stomach, resting there as she seemed to wrap her head around the odd sight. Luke could sense her reluctance to stare, yet his girth had an almost magnetic pull on her eyes, drawing Leia’s gaze no matter how hesitant she was to dwell on it. “So… this was done through the Force, but… is there… someone else?”

Luke nodded as he felt his fingers flex and twitch around Leia’s hands. “Yes. That’s part of the reason I came here, to see you and him.” 

A small, knowing smile curled the corners of her lips. “Han.”

Luke gave a quiet laugh, bowing his head at how easy the answer had come. “Yes, Han,” he confirmed. 

“And he doesn’t know.”

“No. He doesn’t. I came to tell him.”

“And that’s all you should do,” she sighed, pulling her hand away from him. Leia frowned and shook her head and Luke could feel the emotions swirling inside of her. “Luke… I never would have asked you to come here if I’d known.”

“I know, but I’m glad you did. I needed to come. I needed to talk to you and Han. I wanted to help and make-up for walking away from you, both of you.”

Leia frowned, grasping his arm and offering a pointed squeeze as if to communicate the urgency in her next words, but he could already feel it in her without words or touch. “It’s dangerous here, too dangerous for someone in your condition. You should be somewhere safe, resting, not here worrying about Imperials or gorillas.” He watched as Leia’s eyes grew soft and her touch began to relax. “I know you won’t leave even if I ask, but will you at least promise me you won’t do anything foolish?”

“Of course. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had died down a bit during the time he had spent chatting with Leia in her cabin, the downpour having turned into a steady drizzle that was somehow just as bothersome as being doused with buckets of water. The soft ground continued to make sopping noises with every step as the earth slowly began to absorb the water. Luke glanced up at the sky above him and found that his view was greeted with more thick gray clouds unlikely to dissipate in the next few days. He wondered if the ground would flood or if the New Republic’s camp would be in danger of being swept up in a mudslide and quietly hoped that they had prepared for such an occurrence.

The path to the construction site was easy to find, the rows of cleared tree stumps being an instant give away. There weren’t many that had been cut down, just enough to make the work easier, but it was clear to see from the size of the remains that those plants had been growing wild and unchecked for hundreds of years and their loss was a mar on the surface. 

Most of the workers were out in plain view when he arrived at the site proper, taking advantage of the reprieve in the weather in order to secure the supplies that had been left out in the rain and stowing away some of the equipment. Luke spotted Chewbacca first, the Wookie’s large form easy to see even from a distance. He watched as Chewie took a moment to shake some of the excess water off of himself before uttering a frustrated growl and marching over towards Han.

Luke felt his steps falter briefly at the sight of him, wondering if Leia had made Han aware of Luke’s pending arrival. Not that it mattered. He was here, Han was here, and what needed to be done, would soon be done. 

Inside the baby began to flutter, almost trembling as she no doubt began to sense his nerves and Luke allowed himself to put a soothing hand to his stomach beneath the folds of his cloak. _It’ll be fine. We’ll be alright, but I’ll need you to cooperate._

Han’s back was towards him as he approached, the wind that was still churning around them swallowing the sound of his steps, but Chewie happened to turn in his direction and gave out a bark of surprise that caused Han to twist around and acknowledge him. 

“I heard you were having some trouble out here,” Luke offered by way of explanation when he was close enough to be heard without shouting.

Chewie walked up to him and offered Luke a tight hug in greeting. The smell of his damp fur filled his nose, but Luke still found himself smiling broadly during the embrace. Chewbacca let out a few happy barks, patting his head through the fabric of his cowl before finally withdrawing. 

The scowl that Han offered him was one that could only be described as acrid, yet fleeting as if he refused to give Luke much mind. His whole body had seemed to grow tense from the moment their eyes locked as his lips pressed into a frown so tight it practically made his jaw shake. “Surprised you heard anything,” Han grumbled before tearing his eyes away in order to check something on his datapad. “Last I heard you were too busy searching for relics and talking to ghosts to bother with the living.”

Luke frowned at Han’s harsh reception, but knew that it was what he deserved. An apology danced towards the edge of his lips, but he reined it in as he took a step closer. Out in the open amongst strangers didn’t seem like the time to pour out his feelings.

“Leia called me. She said that there’s been a situation-”

“Yeah, well the situation’s under control,” Han snapped, walking off purposefully as if to check on something, but Luke knew he was just trying to put some distance between them. “I have everything handled.”

Luke sighed and stepped briskly in order to catch up with him. He could feel Chewie walking close behind, shadowing Luke at a careful distance as all around them the rest of the crew continued on with their assigned tasks completely indifferent to their conversation. “What about the attacks?” Luke pressed on once he had come closer to Han’s side. “Leia mentioned accidents that have set things behind schedule.”

Overhead the sky began to rumble as the wind grew momentarily still. Han wandered over to a stack of metal beams piled several feet high and roped to the ground, fastened beneath a long tarp. Luke watched as Han grasped the bindings with his right hand and gave them a few quick tugs, testing the strength of the knots and the stakes that had been driven into the earth before moving on. 

“Yeah, we’re behind schedule,” Han grumbled, acknowledging him with an air of reluctance. His shoulders maintained a ridged posture as he trudged along and Luke could practically feel the tension surrounding him. “The storms are set to last for a solid week at least. Then, if we’re lucky, the sun might come back for a few days. When that happens we’ll pick things up again. Nothing urgent enough for a Jedi to be concerned about.”

“That’s not what Leia thinks.” Luke was surprised how much difficulty he was experiencing just trying to keep up with Han. Already the rain was turning the dried dirt that had been kicked up by the partly completed construction soft and a few times he found his boots sliding as if his soles had been robbed of their traction. Yet somehow Han’s and Chewie’s strides remained surefooted, a clear sign that they had already grown accustomed to the uneven terrain. “It might be a good idea to move the materials and equipment elsewhere,” he suggested, struggling to get his feet unstuck from the sinking mud. “With the soil exposed and so many trees cleared this area is sure to experience some flood if not a mudslide.”

Luke watched as Han’s back went ridged as he came to a sudden halt in his pacing. Han whirled on him then, spinning around and glaring down at Luke as the rain began to pick-up around them. “Thanks for your wise council. I’ll be sure to take that under consideration. Now if you don’t mind…”

The unfinished sentence hung in the air as Han gestured back towards the base where Luke had just come from before marching off in the opposite direction. Luke sighed as rain came down in heftier drops, splashing against the shallow waters gathered at their feet and drumming on stalled equipment. He had expected this sort of behavior from Han, but working his way around it was still difficult none the less. 

Luke glanced up at Chewie only to watch the Wookie shrug his shoulders and offer Luke a few worried barks. “Yeah, I figured he’d still be upset,” he sighed. “Can’t really blame him. I deserve it.”’

Chewie gave his own head a shake before placing a large reassuring paw on Luke’s shoulder as if to silently disagree with his words, but Luke knew better. 

He offered the back of Chewie’s arm a quick pat before pulling his hood lower. “Do you think you can give us a moment? I need to have a word with Han alone.”

Chewie growled in agreement, wandering off to tend to other matters, as Luke walked briskly in order to catch up with Han. Once he was close enough to reach him Luke grasped Han’s arm with enough strength to gain his attention and effectively pry his attention away from the crewmember he had been chatting with. 

Hostility and irritation continued to churn through Han, but there was also hurt deep at the root of it all and Luke knew he had to make amends one way or another. “We have to talk,” Luke told him, his words flat and deliberate and leaving no room for argument.

Han took a moment to dismiss the woman he had been speaking with before turning back to Luke. He rested his hands impatiently on his hips, the gesture looking less intimidating thanks to the raincoat he was wearing with its reflective safety stripes billowing around him. “Oh yeah?” he returned, his voice a clear challenge even as he struggled to be heard over the growing storm. “What’s there to talk about?”

“More than you know,” Luke answered. Han bristled at the words, no doubt mistaking them for an insult, but Luke quickly went on before things could continue to go downhill. “I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Even in the dim light Luke could see that the sour expression remained on Han’s features. His mouth was still twisted in a frown and his brow remained furrowed, but something in his eyes had softened at Luke’s words and that was certainly a step in the right direction. “Well that’s the first reasonable thing you’ve said in a while,” Han snorted as he shifted his hands from their place on his hips to folding them over his chest, “but it’s been too long. ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t good enough, doesn’t make up for the fact that you just _left_ the way you did.”

“I know,” he relented wearily. Again the winds were catching up, sending the loose material of his cloak billowing around him as the air howled through the trees and the tarps on the supplies flapped and slapped against metal bodies. This wasn’t how he had wanted to do this. Ideally he and Han would have been having this conversation somewhere secluded and dry, but it also would have been ideal to have told him several months ago instead of springing the truth now. Luke sighed, shaking his head as he did his best to blink away the raindrops clinging to his lashes in order to see Han’s face a bit clearer. “I know it isn’t, but there’s more.”

Despite his seemingly guarded outward appearance, Luke could tell that Han was receptive and ready to listen. Luke reached out a gloved hand, preparing himself to speak as Han seemed to almost brace himself to receive his touch.

The air shifted a bit, the smell of ozone reaching his nose as a sharp bolt in his senses alerting him to impending danger reached out to him. Reaching beneath the folds of his robs Luke grasped his lightsaber just as the blast hit one of the metal beams.

Panic seized the camp. Another blast came whizzing through the air as half the crew ran for cover while the others took up arms. From the corner of his eye he watched as Han reached for his own blaster just as Luke ignited his lightsaber. In the gloom of the pouring rain it was the only real light source to be found, painting most of their nearby surroundings in a vibrant green glow. 

The baby began to grow frightened inside of him, kicking and squirming anxiously and for a moment Luke wished he could be anywhere else in the galaxy. 

_I’m sorry,_ Luke thought as another blast hit the dirt, this one just a foot away from his legs and he and Han turned sharply in order to seek cover. _I’ll make this up to you someday, I promise. When you’re born you can have anything you want, sky’s the limit! No bedtime, sweets for dinner every night, flying lessons as soon as you can walk, you name it it’s yours. Let’s just get through this in one piece._

Beams from the blasters were illuminating the construction site in sporadic splashes of light, the air suddenly growing intensely hot as the workers returned fire upon the unseen attackers. Luke felt the chaos fill the air. There was confusion and panic radiating from the crew and the attackers… Anger was there of course, but fear as well.

“Well one thing sure hasn’t changed,” Han grumbled as he peered around the corner of the canopied bulldozer where they had hidden themselves. “These guys still can’t aim worth a damn.”

Luke watched as the blaster fire coming from the tree lines sunk into the earth or thudded against the wreckers and cranes, felt the vibration against his back that was a clear sign of the beams embedding against the side of the bulldozer. He realized then that no one on their side was being attacked, that this was not a sign of poor marksmanship but a deliberate tactic.

“They’re not attacking us,” Luke concluded as he grabbed Han’s arm and gave it a pointed yank. Han was just about to raise himself upward in order to return fire, but paused at the gesture. “They’re trying to destroy the machines!”

Han looked down at the part of his bicep where Luke’s hand had landed then back towards his eyes, studying his face with a look of growing confusion. “What?” Han asked, but if he wanted to say more, Luke didn’t give him an opportunity before dragging him away. 

They managed to take only a few steps away before the whole bulldozer blew, a well-aimed shot to the engine causing the chamber to combust as bits of metal few across the ground, pouring down on them along with the pounding rain. 

The aftershock caused the ground beneath their feet to tremble and Luke found himself overwhelmed enough by the vibrations to actually stumble and fall to his knees. He sank into the cold ground, shivering at how quickly the mud latched onto him before he could get a good enough hold of himself to push up and away. His left hand was coated in mud as his right clutched the hilt of his lightsaber above his head, using it to deflect some of the sprinkling debris.

Flames licked the air, creating an almost bonfire like effect that spread across everyone and illuminated the world even more. The rain would certainly help to control the fire, weakening it gradually until the flames disappeared, but still others worked to hurry the process along. 

Luke scanned the tree line hoping to catch a glimpse of the gorillas, but they kept themselves well concealed. The rifle fire came to a gradual halt, clearly a sign that the gorilla team had been satisfied with their handy work. The destruction was bad, but not fatal, just as before. Tents were broken, canvases singed, branches shot and fallen… the blown wrecker had been the worst of it and even then it seemed that the gorillas had made a conscious effort not to hurt more than necessary. It was just as Leia had suspected, they weren’t trying to attack, just frighten them away and put a stop to the construction.

_That explains the fear,_ Luke thought as he placed a tired hand to his stomach in order to ensure that the baby was still alright. The sound of muddy steps alerted him to Han’s approach and Luke was quick to adjust the gesture in order to make it appear as if he were simply wiping the soil from his palms.

“What was that about?” Han asked, his own eyes scouting the area as his blaster stayed leveled and ready. 

“They wanted to scare us away,” Luke explained as he switched his lightsaber off. “I guess they realized ‘accidents’ weren’t enough and decided to try a full on assault.”

“Okay, but who’s ‘they’?” Han asked, but Luke found his attention drifting when he heard the sound of threads snapping.

His eyes were drawn to the stack of metal poles and the spot where the ropes were beginning to snap. More than a fair share of the blasts had been aimed at the rigging and the spikes, many of which had already been shot clean off and were currently lying titled on the ground as the rope securing the beams began to snap like twine. 

Han noticed the impending destruction and called out to the others, but Luke was able to scoop up the bars like straws and lift them into the air with the aid of the Force. That was the easy part, holding them there was a bit trickier, because despite their hollow shape the dozen or so of them combined were considerably heavy. Luke swallowed and scanned the wrecked site for a spot where he could set the poles down. At last he settled on a clearing near the pathway to the site, sinking each beam upright and deep enough into the ground to ensure they wouldn’t tilt over. They looked like an oddly constructed fence by the time he was done and removing them later would be a pain, but at least they were stable for now.

“Okay,” Han said, eyeing Luke’s handy work with an appraising graze before holstering his blaster. “But you’re helping to move those back later.”

Luke nodded, but found that it was the wrong move, because his head suddenly felt remarkably uneven. He frowned, unsure why he would feel so unsteady after such brief activity, but reasoned that he was just out of practice. He pressed a hand to his forehead and grimaced when he remembered that it was the one that just seconds ago had been wrist deep in mud.

“Looks like we’ve got a lot of clean up to do,” Han sighed as he surveyed the damage. “I guess since you’re already here-”

Han never managed to finish the sentence as the damaged crane chose that moment to allow the weakened mast to buckle and collapse to the ground. It hit the earth with a _thud_ deep enough to be felt for several miles and Luke once again found his feet faltering. His boots seemed to have forgotten all about traction as they slid against the wet earth and he found himself falling backwards into the trench.

Vertigo took him, his senses clouded for a good minute as his mind scrambled to register up and down while his whole body slipped beneath the loose mud that had turned into a shallow pool at the bottom of the trench. Luke reasoned that he must have hit his head and blacked out for half a second, because he felt as if he were spinning as mud filled his nose and mouth.

Luke coughed and sat up where he had fallen. The water that had collected in the base of the trench was shallow enough that it only reached his shoulders when he sat upright yet cold enough that the chill cut him straight through to his skin. Even after he spat most of it out the taste of dirt still clung to his lips and tongue, filled his nose and ears and made it hard to see. In that moment he was almost grateful for the rain as it did a fair job of washing away some of the murky water from his skin, although nowhere near enough for him to feel anywhere close to clean.

Muddy water splashed around him like a tidal wave as a muffled voice called to him and it took Luke a moment to realize his ears were still clogged. He tilted his head to the side to expel some of the water from his ear cannel just as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and began dragging him out of the mud. 

“What the hell just happened?” Han barked, panic clear in his voice as he continued to drag Luke’s body with no small amount of difficulty. He let out a long huff as his fingers seemed to lose their strength, grip going slack for just a moment around the slick fabric of the cloak clinging to most of Luke’s upper half before re-doubling their effort to drag him upright. “Jeez kid you weigh a ton!”

Embarrassed anger colored his cheeks at Han’s comment and a part of Luke was tempted to snap at the man, but he kept his muddied tongue in check. “I’m fine,” Luke told him as he pushed Han’s hands away. “I just lost my footing.”

Luke attempted to push himself upright, but the ground was too slick and his weight was too awkward as he struggled to regain his balance and suddenly standing was impossible. The baby didn’t seem to be faring much better. He could feel her practically trembling with fear, clearly shaken by the fall and Luke realized that he would owe her more than a lifetime worth of sweets for this little stunt.

“Lost your footing?” Han repeated dubiously as he came up behind Luke. Han hooked his arms underneath Luke’s armpits and pressed their bodies together. Luke was practically mortified when he heard Han muttering to himself, counting down before giving one big grunt and hoisted him back onto his feet. Even without looking Luke could tell that Han was wobbling a bit, groaning at the effort that picking Luke up had exhausted. Clearly Luke had gained more weight than he had initially thought. “What’s the point of all that Jedi training if you can’t even pick yourself up?” he groaned as he wiped the mud off on his own jacket, a useless gesture as most of Han’s clothes were already soiled as it was. “C’mon. Let’s get you out of this ditch before we drown in mud!”

Luke nodded, but somehow being upright didn’t feel as good as he had expected, the world still seeming a bit unbalanced. Luke took a breath and tried to push the feeling away, but when he took a step he found a wave of pain flaring up to greet him. Clearly he had twisted his left ankle on his way down. 

High above them thunder came rolling in, its rumble punctuated by a bolt of lightning as the wind and rain grew stronger. If they didn’t leave the ditch soon it would fill and drown them both. Yet climbing out of the wet, slopping trench wouldn’t be easy.

Luke had hoped to power through the pain, but Han must have noticed the discomfort on his face and the way Luke had shifted his weight as he reached out to offer support. “Luke?” he began, his hands traveling to Luke’s side almost instinctively. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine,” Luke lied, but Han’s hands were already recoiling and from the startled look in his eyes Luke saw that it wasn’t just his tone that had caused it.

Looking down at himself Luke saw that his drenched clothes were now sticking to his body like a second layer of skin, outlining every curve and Han’s gaping stare was currently fixed on the bulge of his stomach.

“Whuh… what the hell?” Han sputtered. “What’s that? What’s going on?”

In spite of everything Luke actually found himself blushing as he turned away from Han, tugging at his clothes in a vain attempt to regain some of his dignity. “It’s… it’s the other thing I wanted to tell you,” he found himself confessing because at last there was nothing to hide. 

“Are you…?” Han looked into his eyes, searching, but Luke was still having difficulty meeting his gaze. He could feel anger flaring up in Han again, lashing out with nearly the same intensity as the fire burning high above them. “You came here like _this_? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“I needed to talk to you!” Luke shot back indignantly, limping his way out of the water and onto more solid ground. Not that any of the soil around them was solid. They were surrounded by walls of dirt growing soft with rain, mushy mud at their feet, and the growing pond of murky sludge he had just been dragged from and Luke swore he was still sinking. “I needed to see you.”

“Is this part of your training? Some strange Jedi thing?”

“What? No! No it’s not-”

“Dammit kid! How could you be so reckless?” Han reached for his arm, grabbing Luke’s bicep in a firm grasp and tugging him back towards the shouting and lights overhead. “C’mon we need to get you topside and have a doc look at you.”

Luke groaned, yanking his arm away with enough force to actually make Han sway a bit. “Han will you just stop yelling for a second and listen to me!” he barked, because his head wasn’t getting any steadier and the baby was practically clenching down inside of him from all the shouting being bounced back and forth. He groaned and pushed on as more thunder threatened them overhead. “There’s something I need to say.”

“What’s there to say?” Han’s words came off as exhausted and sad as he peered at Luke through the curtain of rain surrounding them. “You’re pregnant, you’re hurt, and you need to get out of here.”

“Han,” Luke half shouted half pleaded as he put his hands on his stomach, framing it pointedly. “It’s your baby!”

Another bolt of lightning split through the sky, landing some several miles away, but from the way Han stared, stock still and silent, Luke would have thought the bolt had struck him. Already the water was rising from the manmade pond and lapping at their heels. Luke shifted a few steps, but Han still seemed frozen where he stood.

“I… My…?” Han gaped, his words barely audible over the splashing at their feet or the shouts above them. “My baby?”

Luke nodded, his hair was sticking to the sides of his face and clinging to his forehead and he had to brink several times to see through the water dripping in his eyes. His left ankle was starting to pulsate from the pain as fire spread through him, but he suppressed the urge to grimace or groan as he carried on. “Yes, she’s yours. I… I don’t know how it happened, but I know it was you because there wasn’t anyone else.”

The words seemed to draw Han out of his trance as he snapped to attention and fell back into anger once again. “You knew all that and you just left?”

“No!” he shouted, shaking his head and causing rain water to scatter around them. “No I didn’t realize until after. I thought… I thought I couldn’t have this, have love, but we made this baby together and that wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t fate. Han… I thought I knew my path, I thought that the Force would be my only companion, but I realize now it’s you. Han… I still love you and… and whatever it takes I want to make things up to you.”

“Wait a minute!” Han barked, holding up a hand as if he needed to grasp the air in order to gather his thoughts. “So you flew halfway across the galaxy and put yourself and _our kid_ in danger, just to apologize to me?” Han laughed, the tense anger already evaporating from him as he shook his head. “Jeez, Luke. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Beneath them the water had risen to their ankles, bits of rock and wood floating around in a pointed warning of their growing danger, and up above the fire from the destroyed construction equipment raged on and continued to crackle as if to spite the rain. Despite it all Luke actually found himself laughing as he ignored the pain in his ankle and stepped towards Han, throwing his arms around his neck and drawing him close. Their mouths were slick with rain when they kissed and Luke was certain that he tasted like dirt, but Han didn’t seem to mind. He just opened his mouth to the welcome kiss and wrapped his arms fiercely around Luke as best as he could manage.

At last they parted with a sigh, Luke feeling breathless yet somehow steadier as he rested his forehead against Han’s, enjoying the feel of the other man’s hot breath on his face and the familiar arms around him. “Luke,” Han breathed, the bridge of his nose brushing against his. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Luke smiled up at him. “I won’t. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Is this what you call being careful?”

Luke ducked his head at Leia’s harsh tone, but allowed her to put her frustrations into words. It was the least he could do given the situation. 

Getting free from the pit had not been an easy task, the constant assault of wind and rain making every move difficult and getting a hand or foothold was made a hundred times trickier than it should have been thanks to the slick, soft earth. By the time they had reached the surface again Luke felt the tight soreness in his limbs from his efforts and the cold as his injured ankle felt as if it were alight with pain. Once there was solid ground beneath them again they were both completely soiled and caked in mud, but Han hardly seem to notice his own condition. After taking a brief moment to catch their breath and crawl back onto their feet Han wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist and helped him to hobble towards Chewbacca who carried Luke in his hairy arms the rest of the way back to camp.

At the infirmary the medics applied a thin coating of bacta to Luke’s injured leg before wrapping it in bandages, but just as his luck would have it the showers were malfunctioning, which meant that he wouldn’t be free from the mud until the repairs were completed. His only refuge had come when Han had brought towels and a bowl of warm water for him to wipe off the worst of the soil, but the terrycloth was hardly enough to make him feel clean.

“You could have been killed!” Leia chided. She stood above him, towering over Luke for once with her hands planted firmly on her hips as she struggled to make him see the folly of his actions. “How would that have looked? The last of the Jedi drowned in a pool of mud!”

In spite of the situation Luke actually found his lips twitching at the absurdity of the image. Not that it had been nearly so amusingly ludicrous when he had been quite literally submerged up to his hair in pond of mud. The dirt was already starting to dry on his clothes and skin, the space heater in Leia’s lodgings having the unfortunate effect of nearly baking it into clay as it clung to him. Luke was tempted to brush off the dirt as it started to flake, but stopped himself, reasoning that he had made enough of a mess of Leia’s quarters.

“I’m sorry Leia, but I hadn’t exactly intended for any of this to happen,” Luke attempted to reason, but he could tell from the irritated flush of her cheeks that his twin would have none of it.

“What I want to know,” Han cut in testily, “is why _you_ thought it would be a good idea to drag him into this mess in his _condition_?”

Leia turned and stared up at Han, deep brown eyes alight with stunned anger as she gaped up at him indignantly. “You’re blaming _me_ for this?” she asked challenging. “ _I_ knew as much as you did!”

Han huffed and placed his hands on his hips. He had peeled of the soiled raincoat once they had found shelter, but it hadn’t done much good. His clothes were still ruined, mud having found its way into the fabric of his tunic and pants despite his outer layers and the patches of soil that remained were beginning to harden and flake on him as well. “You saw him first. Why didn’t you make him leave?”

“Don’t you think I tried?” Leia shot back hotly. 

Luke suddenly felt like a child caught between two bickering parents as he listened to the two of them fling blame back and forth. He had decided that the two of them would be busy exchanging verbal barbs for quite a while and busied himself by checking in on the baby. 

Reaching out he could feel that she was still a bit shaken up by the day’s excitement, but seemed to be settling down a bit now that everything was calmer and that was certainly a relief. _You did good today,_ he told her, sending a wave a reassurance to the unborn child. _You certainly earned some rest._ Although without a hot shower and a fresh set of clothes, Luke doubted that either of them would be getting any tonight. 

A gentle hand found its way to his cheek, deceptively delicate fingers resting against the one part of his face that was actually dry and mostly clean. He looked up to see that Leia had turned her focus towards him, no doubt having noticed that his own attention and mood had shifted in a new direction.

“How is she?” Leia asked. The fight was mostly gone from her, brown eyes now shining with tenderness and concern, but Luke could see that this was nowhere near the end of their discussion (or her squabble with Han).

He smiled up at his twin sister and placed a hand on either side of his stomach. “Fine,” he assured. “Just a bit shaken up, but unharmed.”

From the corner of his gaze he caught the tail end of movement as Han took a step closer towards the two. “She?” Han echoed curiously, his brow knitting together as he processed the simple word. 

Luke nodded and gave his stomach a rub, the material of his tunic mostly dry now, but still uncomfortably thick and coated with debris. 

Han began to cross his arms, but stopped as if realizing that he didn’t quite want to touch himself. It was clear to see that his anger had been put aside, temporarily at least, and Han was now back to feeling overwhelmed. 

Leia looked between them briefly, sensing the uneasy feelings that had clouded the room as she slipped her hand away to replace it with a quick press of her lips against Luke’s cheek. “I’ll give you two some space,” she offered, grabbing her own raincoat from where it had been laid draped across the trunk she had been using as an improvised desk. She had been midway through fastening the front of her cloak when Han’s fingers gently brushed at her arm, drawing Leia’s attention back towards him.

“Tell Chewie to prep the Falcon for takeoff,” he instructed in a tone so low that it was nearly covered by the sound of rain drops pattering against the roof of the cabin.

Leia looked at Han for a moment, questioning him for just a second, before giving a quick nod. She pulled the hood of her coat as far over her head as could be managed before stepping out into the gradually weakening storm.

“You’re planning to leave?” Luke asked once they were alone, yet he already knew the proper answer to his question.

“ _We’re_ leaving,” he said, stressing the point by waving a hand between the two of them. “You can use the shower onboard to get that gunk off you.”

As enticing as the sound of finally being clean sounded, Luke couldn’t help frowning at the simplification of their complicated circumstance. “Han,” he began, but his words went no further.

“How could you not tell me?” Han demanded, erupting again as the gravity of the situation settled on him once more. “All this time… How far along are you anyway?”

“Seven months,” he answered automatically.

Han’s eyes widened, his brow raising high enough to nearly touch his hairline as the words sunk in. “Seven?” he repeated with a heavy breath as he pressed a hand to his forehead. When he moved his palm a trail of mud had left a streak across his skin, but Han’s mind was moving too fast for him to notice. “You knew for that long and you didn’t even try to tell me?”

“No,” Luke insisted wearily. He started to stand, but stopped himself when he remembered his injury. The bacta was helping to mend his sore ankle, the tissue already feeling better, but it would still be a bit longer before moving on it would be comfortable. Instead he just sighed and gripped his hands against the edge of Leia’s cot. Luke had laid out a few more towels on top of the bedding before sitting, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be enough to spare the sheets entirely. “I didn’t know then. We conceived before I left, that’s true, but I didn’t find out I was pregnant right away and when I did… I didn’t think it was you. I didn’t even think it belonged to _me_. I thought the Force was just acting through me, that I was a vessel meant to carry its creation.”

“In a crazy way that makes a lot of sense,” Han breathed as he ran the same hand through his hair and down his neck. “But in a less crazy way it makes _no_ sense.” Han shook his head, frowning down at the ground, the walls, and the flimsy roof above them as if searching for something to lash out at, because suddenly Luke wasn’t an acceptable target. “What are we even doing? What are we gonna do?” 

Luke had no answer to offer. In the last few days his entire mind set had been shifted around when it came to the future of this child. Before it had just been a matter of duty, but now it was something bigger and harder to wrap his mind around. And then there was Han to consider.

They had always been friends, Han and Luke, and even if he had feelings towards the other man the two of them had never really been together in a clearly defined way. It was always just passionate moments and desperate touches made in stolen moments. There had never been promises of a future beyond the next day and Luke certainly didn’t see himself or Han as the sort for marriage, even now with this baby on the way. Everything was even more complicated than it had been before, yet Luke didn’t doubt that he was doing the right thing.

“I’m sorry, Han,” he said at last. “This didn’t go the way I had hoped, but you don’t have to depart Volarus so suddenly for my sake. There’s still work to be done here.”

“And what? Stay here toiling away in the mud while I let you cruise around in that damn X-Wing of yours like _this_?” Han waved a frustrated hand at Luke’s stomach as if he could have forgotten his own condition. Even Luke had to admit that he wasn’t exactly looking forward to stuffing himself back into his X-Wing, although leaving it behind while Han dragged him away to “safety” wasn’t ideal either. “Besides, you and I both know that even if I did stick around this mud hole you’d be digging your heels into the soft ground to stay here with me.”

Again Luke stayed silent, because Han’s words had landed closer to the truth that he wanted to admit. He smiled ruefully down at his stomach as within him the baby began to stretch as if seeking a comfortable position to rest. He didn’t bother to ask Han where he planned to take him or what they would do, because he had a very strong feeling his friend hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead.

“Are you sure it’s a girl?” Han asked, frowning down at Luke’s expansive middle curiously as he took a hesitant step towards him. Luke gazed back at him, somewhat startled by the unexpected question. He watched as Han cocked his head as if trying to get a better look at the baby through the layers of skin and muscles beneath Luke’s damp clothes. “I mean… can you really tell?”

“Yes Han, it’s a girl,” he told him with a very wry grin. “Jedi can’t make clear predictions of the future, but I can feel her presence and see the shape of her.”

Han’s eyes continued to linger, his gaze uncertain as he seemed to debate with himself before at last coming to sit beside Luke on the cot. There was barely enough space for both of them on the towel, but Luke had a feeling Leia would forgive them for the mud. Well, she would certainly forgive _him_ for it.

“How… how is she?” he asked carefully as if trying to find just the right thing to say. “Is she… is she big?”

“She certainly feels that way at times, but I’ve been told she is a touch small.”

Han frowned, not in anger, but consideration. Luke watched as Han lifted a hand, his fingers unusually stiff and uncertain as they hovered over the swell of his abdomen. Han glanced up at Luke, his eyes searching for approval. Luke grasped Han’s wrist in an encouraging hold and guided his friend’s palm down on top of his stomach. The babe responded to the new touch by stretching out a foot to greet her father’s hand and Luke watched with no small amount of amusement as Han’s eyes widened.

“Is that her?” Han asked and Luke responded with a nod. Han let out a heavy breath as his fingers began to spread out against the material surrounding Luke’s stomach. A greedy part of Luke wished that there was less between them, but he kept that thought to himself, instead enjoying the warmth of Han’s touch and how good it felt to be gazed at with such open wonder. “She’s… something.”

“She really is.”

Han’s eyes lifted, their gaze locking and suddenly Luke felt a very familiar heat coiling within him, spreading throughout his being. The wonder in Han’s eyes shifted into something else as a warm smile fell across his lips, slow as molasses. It was in that moment Luke realized how close they were, their legs touching and faces just inches away. He tilted his head upward, hoping that Han would get the implication and was pleased when he did, the palm shifting from the top of his belly and gliding lower as Han leaned in.

“General Solo, sir.”

The entrance to their lodging swung open, the sound of pattering rain growing louder as Threepio walked stiffly inside. Luke found himself pulling away on reflex, yet somehow he was still filled with disappointment when Han withdrew as well.

Threepio took a moment to look between the two of them as if to confirm he had their attention. His metal exterior was coated in rivers of rain that was still cascading down his stiff limbs. As usual Threepio was oblivious to their discomfort and if Luke weren’t feeling quiet so put out he might have spared a moment to feel sympathetic towards the droid for having to come all the way across the courtyard in the still pouring rain to collect them. 

“General Solo,” Threepio began again, Han already getting to his feet before the droid could finish delivering his message. Han’s departure from the cot left Luke feeling a bit colder, the drying fabric of his clothes somehow regaining their chill. “The Princess wanted me to inform you that Chewbacca has completed his preparations and the Millennium Falcon is ready to depart.”

Han nodded as he placed his palms against Threepio’s upper half and began guiding him back towards the doorway. “Got it. Thanks,” he said curtly as he gently shoved Threepio away.

Luke caught the tail end of Threepio’s indignant cry of “Really!” from the other side of the door before Han turned his attention back in his direction. Han leaned down and extended a hand towards Luke. “Can you…? I mean…”

He frowned up at the offered hand, waving it off as he placed one hand on his stomach and the other flat on the bed. “I can stand on my own,” Luke told him sullenly. He got to his feet with some difficulty, his legs still sore from earlier and Luke already knew that thanks to his still mending injury he wouldn’t be able to walk without _some_ assistance, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a bit upset over Han’s previous comment about his size.

Han gave him a look that Luke had some trouble placing for a moment, before going to his side and offering Luke his shoulder in support. Luke looped his arm across Han’s back while Han wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist. “Wasn’t what I was gonna say,” Han confessed as they maneuvered towards the door.

A faint heat spread across his cheeks as the words registered and Luke actually found himself pulling away to give Han an incredulous look. “You can’t be serious?” he scoffed, shaking his head at Han’s grin that was somewhere between sheepish and smug. “You were just calling me fat a few minutes ago!”

“I didn’t-”

“I believe your exact words were ‘you weigh a ton,’” Luke said pointedly before Han could even consider back tracking. 

It was Han’s cheeks that turned pink this time, a sight that he couldn’t hide from Luke even when he ducked his head towards the ground. “I guess I’ll be paying for that one for a while.”

“Longer than you know.”


End file.
